inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Amber127
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Amber127 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AdventureWriter28 (Talk) 12:01, December 29, 2010 Re: Fanmade Character When you made a fanmade character, you putted it in the Category page fanmade character so can you please move it by creating a page for it? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 12:20, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Amber!! Hi, welcome to the inazuma eleven fanon where everything is about Inazuma Eleven and the best part is; everything is fanmade!! Anthing you want is here. P/S: Are you the one from fanpop? I'm sapphirez!! Sapphirez 23:25, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Guide for the Wiki. Hi Amber! Since you are new in this wiki, I'm going to teach you the basic. *How to make your own fan-made character/fiction/team/hissatsu. #Go to any page that in NOT you profile page. #At the top right, under the search box, click on the 'create a page' button. #A box will appear. Choose the title of your page carefully. It's hard to change it after you have created it. If you are creating a character, just type in the name of your character. #Choose whether you want a blank page or normal page and click 'create page'. #Now you're in your page. Tell us anything you want us to know. Put in pictures and more. #You can choose the type of heading you want. Normal/heading 2/ heading 3/ heading 4/ heading 5. You may find it at your left, beside the 'B' button. #To add images/videos/galleries/tables, just click any of the button beside the 'template' button. #If you wanted to add info box or such, use the template box but I recommend for you not to use it yet since it is hard to use for beginners. #Last, but not least, don't forget to put your signatures so we know that you are the owner of that page. Click the 'signature' button or just type ~,~,~,~ (don't put in comma). #Right above the 'save page' column, you can see the 'add category' button. Click on it and type in fanfictions/ fanmade character or anything listed that relates with your page. #Too busy? Just click the 'save page button' and your page is saved and everyone in this wiki can see it! #You may continue anytime, just click the big 'Edit' button on top of your page and edit it as you want it to be and save it again and again! That's all! Please don't mess up or corrupt other people's work. You may comment anytime. If there's any problems, just leave a message at my talk page. #Click my username. #In my profile, click the 'Talk Page' button beside my avatar. #Click the 'Leave Message' button and type in the message. Thank you!!! Sapphirez 01:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hatsumi-chan Hello again Amber. I have created the Hatsumin-chan page for you so if there's any edit, just type it there. Note that the category page is only for lists and not personal character. My Reply (Amber) sorry, my mistake, im only new, hope you understand, can you fix everything for me? I did. Don't worry. Click this link; Tekeromi Hatsumin; it will lead you to the newly designed page. I've prepared some for you and what left is for you to fill it^^. Sapphirez 08:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Ganbatte! Keep on! Hey, You can now make your own hissatsu! Feel Free to make a fanmade hissatsu! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0 9:53, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks !!! your too kind !!! Hi. Happy New Year! :) Hope that the year will be fruitfull, let's do our best!!! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 16:14, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year Hi. Happy New Year! :) Hope that the year will be fruitfull, let's do our best!!! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 16:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fanfiction account Ok, i'll make one after im finished editing in all of the wiki i work on, also pls leave a message on my talk page, not in my profile page. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:11, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Not working It seems that your email is invalid. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, for the really late reply, also it didnt work. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC)